


关键词x3企划

by Egee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egee/pseuds/Egee
Summary: 迟来的告白 m腿 反转郁金香
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	关键词x3企划

这完全就是个意外，奇犽在心中懊悔。他不该在这个时候跑出来。此时只有他和西索，少了冈或伊路米让他们这个组合变得微妙又奇怪。他是在街上被  
逮住的，吓得不轻，就算已经过去好一会儿，银发小男孩还没从之前的巨大惊吓里平静下来。当西索用“绝”悄无声息的靠近他又突然爆发出充满压迫感又让人惊恐的“圆”时，他就像条看见黄瓜的猫一样吓得飞起，准备逃跑的脚步又被一句轻飘飘的不许动黏在地上。

他们从街边转移到了露天咖啡厅，西索甚至贴心的给他点了一份甜品。

“伊路说你喜欢巧克力的。”

他情感上很想吐槽，吐槽这个过分亲昵的称呼，吐槽从这句话中隐约可以窥见的奇妙聊天内容，吐槽西索给自己点的恶心甜点，吐槽周围的路人们对这对看起来只有十一二岁惊恐小男孩和马戏团溜号成年工作人员组合毫不掩饰的注目和窃窃私语。但他的理智告诉他，闭嘴。所以他乖乖闭嘴，一言不发的瞪着对面的夸张成年人。

“不要这样看着我嘛~会让我兴奋的。”奇犽分不清奇怪的语调和诡异的内容哪个更让人窒息。人不能，至少不应该。

“你究竟想干嘛？”他逐渐因为这些乱七八糟的情绪平静了一点。究竟是偶遇还是伊路米的授意，他对于任何一个答案都充满不安。虽然已经从席巴那里得到了许可，但多年来伊路米对他可怕的控制欲还是像一把剑一样悬在他的头顶。他不想被找到，至少不是现在。

“不要那么害怕嘛~我也是偶然才看见你的~”

“……”

“我可以不告诉伊路在这里见过你…”尾音被戏剧化的拖长，他终于明白有些明明直接做就行的事情为什么伊路米一定要用语言达到目的，当然其中一个主要的原因是长发杀手恶趣味的程度实在令人发指，还有一个原因是看着奇犽随着自己的话做出自以为掩饰好了其实十分露骨的丰富表情确实是一件很有趣的事情。

“你要什么？”小男孩立刻明白了言下之意——西索想做个交易。无论他想要什么，这是一个好的开头……大概。

“我想要你…………帮我个小忙。”西索用回那种漫不经心的调子，上一次它出现在和伊路米的交谈中，现在他用相同的语调对付他宝贝的弟弟。他说得很慢，仿佛在思索究竟要在可怜的小男孩身上找些什么乐子。而后者则崩溃的闭上眼。这件事并不难办，但它又牵扯到他大哥，这其中的寓意让他捉摸不透，但这似乎又有迹可循。他为脑子里给出的答案而崩溃，他现在真的有点怀疑的他的人生。这之前无论是和伊路米还是席巴，甚至还有米稽的争执都只存在与家庭内部，他在一定范围容忍并接受它们因为他也是家里的一员。而西索不一样，他用一个古怪的身份堵上他的某些人生岔路，甚至隐约还有干涉主路的意味——这不能不让他崩溃。他有些恨伊路米为什么要去招惹西索。总的来说，奇犽觉得他的人生灰暗无比。

“我根本没办法拒绝你。”他在西索象征性的询问中沮丧的反驳，开始反常的有点点怀念伊路米。

“嗯哼~那么就说定啦~之后我会给你我的联系方式和伊路的时间安排。要快点哦~”

他们在分别时对上了眼，异于常人的金色眼睛里的戏谑和评估一度让奇犽精神紧张。“记得帮我跟冈问好。”猫猫男孩在听见这句话时立刻炸毛，冲着西索消失的方向大喊：“不许你打冈的主意！”

酒吧里的人群又一次骚动起来，第一次因为西索，第二次因为西索邀请的人。

“hi。”

“hi~”造型与环境格格不入的魔术师对一旁的侍者点头示意了一下，才把眼神放到身边的人上。相对于西索对于一贯风格的热爱，伊路米在这种场合一反常态的没有选择配合审美而选择了相对低调的衣服。这确实都是十分普通的单品，但又在细节处隐隐给人传达出昂贵的印象。精确计算带来的完美剪裁让他在外形上更加趋近于理想化，精确击中大众审美，它们完美配合了着衣人的气质，或许还往上抬了抬，但总的来说，美人就算是披麻袋都是好看的。

但西索拒绝披麻袋的伊路米。

周围的骚动并没有停止反而愈演愈烈，而处于漩涡中心的人却毫无自觉。大多数时候西索乐于成为众人眼中的焦点，虚幻的聚光灯打在他身上，任何地方都能瞬间变成他的舞台。但此时的场合却并非他所愿。有一些大胆的人甚至已经蠢蠢欲动，迫切的想走上来展示自己赢得他们中任何一位的青睐。

他们是爱神的宠儿，大多数时候都不会为爱所困。他们高坐于神坛之上，歇息于爱神的脚边，无数世人前仆后继的涌向他们，朝拜他们，用尽手段展示自己，渴望得到他们哪怕片刻的倾心。但世俗之爱在他们身上的存在微乎其微，西索的爱破碎又诡谲，他像掰碎琉璃一样把它分成一片一片，又在恰当的时候回收，顺便收取昂贵的利息——对方的性命。伊尔迷的爱扭曲又空洞，它被铸成一层层牢笼，里面空无一物，唯有对力量的渴望。

探店和喝酒显然不是他们的目的。但过于狭窄的交友圈让他们难得拥有这种普通的消遣方式。他们的交流话题不算广泛，对于伊路米而言除了工作的情报外就只剩下永恒的主题——围绕奇犽的一系列家庭琐事。西索确实遵守了约定没有透露出奇犽的行踪，他也没在这个话题上过多插嘴。某些意义上伊路米对于奇犽的扭曲控制欲对他而言并没有很大的吸引力，同时也没有提出“让奇犽乖乖回家继承家业”和“一旦家主继承家业其他的兄弟们就需要各自另觅新处”之间似乎形成一个悖论。或者这就是他想要的，甚至是现任揍敌客家主想要的。

血统论向来被众多人嗤之以鼻，西索也是如此。出于某些找乐子心理，他也曾在言语上诱导过能力更为突出的揍敌客长子推翻这一决定。但伊路米出乎意料的忠诚和乖顺让他在那一刻觉得索然无味。

“这都是决定好的。”无论从语气还是神情都毫无波澜。这个回答足够官方，若是去细挖好像也能挖出来什么深意。无论结果如何，只要牵扯到的人足够有趣，勤劳的果农还是愿意分一些些的精力关注事态动向。

他们在不算太晚的时间离开了酒吧。酒吧的上层建筑被装修成了酒店供人歇息。这也是他们选择这间酒吧的原因之一。相约吃饭喝酒都只是前戏，他们很清楚这些都只是为晚上的性爱所服务。他们做爱，这其中难以寻找的爱意让这项行为这更像是某种慰藉或者发泄途径，好在过程足够火辣到双方都很满意。

没有爱的性爱。让人怀疑爱情的本质。

西索对伊路米答应自己的提议感到意外，问题也随之而来——他们在上下问题上僵持不下，都希望对方先松口退让。

“每次事前抛硬币决定真的是一个很不浪漫的开场呢。”

“每次都从我耳后变出硬币，西索不觉得很老套吗。”伊尔迷说得一脸正经，仿佛他心里真的是这么想得一样。西索知道虽然他的床伴每次都一脸正经的吐槽他，但这些都只停留于表面。银币在西索指尖被抛起，由固定形状变成一道亮线，又乖巧的在他的手指上还原。抛物线一次比一次高，他没有用念，是单纯对于手指的运用。

“花还是王冠？”

“王冠。”

伊路米伸出手，白嫩柔软的掌心向上，一道银线在空气中划过一个弧，银币稳稳地落在他的手中。是一朵郁金香，不过倒了，从他的角度看去，像一朵盛开的水仙。

“哎呀，又是我在上面呢。”西索已经不掩饰他语气中的幸灾乐祸了。17次了，他回忆了一下，自己已经连续“赢”了17次了。“赢”是个不太恰当的词，他十分确定在这些性事中双方都有享受，即使是在刚开始的磨合期中，一些过分越界的试探和试探后的报复，都的的确确带给他们快乐。

“你知道在这种事上面做手脚是一件很没品的事吧。”伊路米站起来，叹了一口相对于平时面瘫的他过于夸张的气，表演意味十足。

“这一套对我可是没用呢。”

句子因为亲吻而变得破碎，最终消失于唇齿间的水声中，西索丝毫不给伊路米反驳的机会。他在喘息的空档里把人从沙发带向餐桌。

“我想在桌子上干你。”低语混合着吐息侵犯进耳朵，伊路米点点头，伸手把右边的头发别到耳后，他无法理解西索对于这种普通的非常规场地性爱的兴奋，只是配合着他此时短促的吻把头往左边伸了伸，让线条优美的脖颈更加暴露。他说不上这是一种出于何种意图的行为，无视了过分暴露脆弱脖颈而带来的危险的可能性，又或者他也乐于置身于这种疯狂的行为。他张了张口，没能说出一个字，他想叮嘱西索不要在显眼的地方弄出痕迹，但已经太晚了，西索的头已经随着他热情的吻一路从耳后向下到了腰。

在他们第一次上床之前，西索一直觉得伊路米过于纤细。他多次旁观伊路米扫清一些“障碍”的时候眼神追随着伊路米的腰和腿试图描绘出隐藏在宽松布料底下的线条，他发誓那时候他没有一丁点儿的性幻想，只是纯洁而又单纯的好奇心。但当他们第一次上床，伊路米的身体跟随着他的节奏而律动，他无法不去想象这具相对于自己而言过分纤细的身体是如何轻易地割断别人的喉咙，刺穿别人的胸膛，掌控着别人的生与死。这份令人畏惧的力量的主人如今乖顺的匍匐在他身下打开自己，用并非性爱用途的地方容纳他取悦他，这一切都让身下的人变地性感的无可救药。

西索单膝跪在伊路米身前，润滑剂甜腻的香味从他手上扩散开来，是他喜欢的糖果味。他的手向后探去，在顶入第一个指节时伸出舌头舔上了伊路米的阴茎，从下往上，留下一条明显的水渍，在头部绕着小孔打了个圈，又重新舔回根部。他从侧面含住柱身，时而吸住一块皮肉时而用牙齿轻轻磨着上面的血管，发出巨大的吮吸声。他又往后面加了一根手指。大拇指在外揉着入口，里面两根手指微微弯曲地撑开里面，滚烫的热度顺着手指传开，过于美好的回忆让人迫切的想要插入。他抬眼看向伊路米，故意飞快地含了一下头部，介于口交和亲吻的动作在拔出时发出了一声巨大的“啵”。伊路米垂眼回应他的视线，眼神里毫无情绪，好像此时靠在桌边被玩弄着身体的并不是他。西索眼神里的挑逗意味过于明显，他听出伊路米的呼吸节奏微微有些凌乱，正当他准备再做些什么的时候，伊路米突然抬起右脚踩上他的肩，不是很用力，但足以让他有一瞬间的身形摇晃。

“好好含。”伊路米在西索再次抬起头时吐出了这句话。手指插进西索发间向自己夸下按了按。

他大概不知道现在的自己有多漂亮。左边挺立着的乳珠若隐若现的藏在披散在胸前的头发里，右边脖颈上一片蜿蜒向下的深红吻痕，浴袍从中间打开，里面什么都没有穿，从阴茎到后面的小口甚至是大腿根全都湿漉漉得泛着淫靡的水光，一些润滑因为他手的动作掉在地上，就像这具身体自己分泌了水一样。欲望从他金色的眼中蒸腾而起，他能感觉到自己的下身已经硬得发疼。红发男人张口含住眼前的肉棒，不是之前那种浅尝辄止，努力地整根吞下。伊路米按着他的头，同时一下一下摆动着腰迎接西索的指奸，肉棒随着他的动作顶进西索的喉咙。西索是个不错的床伴，他从不吝啬于取悦对方。他有技巧地收缩着口腔和喉咙，牙齿轻轻地刮着表面，手指模仿着性交的动作轻挠磨蹭着里面的敏感点。前后都被照顾的很好，快感不断积累，伊路米觉得自己快要射了。西索却在这时吐出了肉棒。

“我快要射了。”语气带着一丝不满。

“等等我嘛。”西索站起来，讨好地在伊路米鼻尖上啾一口，把肩上的腿固定在腰间，怒张的性器抵在入口处磨蹭了两下，那里散发着氤氲的热意，一张一合的瑟缩着。西索就站着的姿势顶进去，里面显然还没有做好接纳如此庞然大物的准备，滚烫的肠肉层层叠叠的缠上来阻止被破开。他扶着伊路米的腰，缓慢而又坚定地顶进去，直至整根没入。里面就像之前每一次性爱时一样湿润柔软，满怀热情地包裹着他，随着他的顶撞做出比主人更加诚实的反应。伊路米在他完全顶入时发出了一声轻喘，他始终无法习惯被巨物破开的感觉，长驱直入的性器带着些不容拒绝的意味，这想法使他厌烦，他只有通过不断提醒自己这只是性交的一部分来压下这份反感。西索抽出一点，然后又大力顶入，好像连肉球都想一并挤入。伊路米随着西索的顶撞晃动，仅靠单腿站立不能很好维持平衡，他反手撑在桌子上，别上去的头发又随着晃动掉了下来，发梢扫过西索手臂，撩人的痒。

快感持续攀升，伊路米的胸前和眼角开始泛出陀红，他突然喘出声。西索停了下来，抬起伊路米的另一条腿，让他躺倒在桌子上。修长的腿被他握在手里打开，摆成一个M方便更猛烈的操干。被操开了的穴肉已经不像一开始紧得发疼，它们变得温驯起来，乖巧的嘬着肉棒。他晃动着腰，每一下都无情地碾过前列腺。情欲快要压过理智，它们自结合处攀爬向上，顺着脊椎炸出火花，蛮横地占领他的大脑，体温逐渐升高，他感到自己的脸颊开始发烫。一些头发被压在身下，背部和发丝带来不适的摩擦感，他伸出双手撩起背后和被汗黏在脸颊的头发。这个动作在西索看来未免太过于富有风情，勾得他把手上的双腿环在腰间，一只手握住伊路米快要迸发的欲望撸动，俯下身与他接吻。他们在唇舌间交换着喘息和急促的气音，舌尖追逐着舌尖。他们好看的鼻子因为这包含热切的吻而变的歪斜，从脸颊上紧绷的肌肉可以窥探出这是一个怎样火热的吻。

伊路米伸手环上西索的肩膀，平日里修剪圆润的指甲挠过他的背部。他们做过许多次，对对方的习惯早已熟悉。西索知道这是伊路米要射的先兆，于是他加快了手中的速度。高潮带来了欢愉的颤栗，伊路米收紧手臂把西索压向自己，啜泣般的呜咽出声。

他射在了西索手里。

西索停下把自己抽出来，托着伊路米的腰翻了个个。打了蜡的实木桌子在夜里散发出丝丝凉意，伊路米把一边发烫的脸颊贴了上去，微微眯起眼，现在他开始觉得在桌子上做确实不错了。

西索喜欢这个姿势。他可以伸手掰开伊路米的臀瓣，看那个小洞是如何被他操成汁水横流的泉，内里红艳的肠肉散发着热意，无声的勾引。伊路米的臀部挺巧浑圆但狭窄，一点一点吞吃着男人粗大性器的画面形成色情的对比让西索欲火中烧，他故意放慢这个过程，又在快要整根进入时用力一顶。里面的软肉在他每次操进去的时候附上来，热情又柔媚的欢迎他，爽得销魂。伊路米在每次被顶弄时发出低哑的气音。但实际上西索才是发出巨大呻吟的那一位，鉴于西索不在做爱的时候也能发出叫床声，伊路米承认他确实在这方面十分有天赋。

就算在没开灯的夜晚，西索也能很轻易的描绘出身下人的身形。柔顺的长发像海藻一般铺开，有一些黏在身上，他一只手撑在身边另一只手撑在身前，蝴蝶骨因这个姿势变得明显，在雪白的背上划出两道阴影。胸腔下的腰线急剧收缩带出原始又粗野的美感。他的双腿踩在地上，翘起臀部挨操。纯黑的桌子此时凝固成夜晚的海水，伊路米则变成了不知是人鱼还是别的什么的神话生物，他们在天地间不知疲倦的交合，他用下身将其捕获。

神话生物这个幻想取悦了他，他想起人鱼，想起塞壬，想起宁芙，想起书上旁边的插图，冶艳的人型女性在水潭里眼神懵懂又忧伤的望着路过的年轻男子，渴望将其拖入潮湿的欲望之穴诞下子嗣，只要有一个孩子，她就能获得灵魂转世重生。

孩子。西索的一只手从窄腰滑到小腹揉搓了起来。伊路米的外表过于女性化，让他很容易想到他怀孕的样子。他想着伊路米在一张柔软的大床上眼神空洞的跪坐着等待分娩，这画面在鼠蹊处烧起一股诡异的邪火，他被激得险些射出来。而毫不知情的当事人像是被小腹上的手烫到了一般，无意识地微微拱起背部企图逃脱束缚。

西索在要射之前拔了出来，没戴套，白浊散落在伊路米背上，和汗水一起星星点点的泛着水光。稍稍平稳了一下呼吸，他俯身撩起遮盖在伊路米脸上的头发。那双黑洞般的双眼变得湿润，眼角和鼻尖发红像是哭过了，他张着嘴喘息，唇瓣上有明显的牙印，呼吸在桌面上形成转瞬即逝的白雾。西索突然有点后悔没能看到他的脸。他撇撇嘴，嘴唇吻上伊路米半阖的眼皮，细密的睫毛扫在他下巴上，他觉得自己又硬了。

发完最后一条信息，伊路米把手机放在床头后立刻缩回被窝里。他刚刚又被按在窗前来了两发，身边男人的体温和柔软的被窝带来的舒适催生出积压的疲惫感，他现在只想好好睡一觉。不知疲倦的魔术师还在喋喋不休，他闭上眼在西索怀里找个舒适姿势开始点头敷衍。习惯是个令人害怕的的东西，西索只花了一点时间就让他适应了性爱之后的爱抚与陪伴，他现在甚至会在洗漱完之后自动躺进同一张床。但习惯不代表认同，他始终不明白这些事后有什么意义，尽管这让他们的关系显得不那么粗鲁直白，某些意义上甚至称得上充满温情，但温情永远不是伊路米想要的。

西索作为床伴足够贴心：“你要睡了吗。”并没有询问的意思，他直接关了灯。

“…嗯…”伊路米显然对于这种贴心很受用，他也曾好奇这种贴心是与生俱来的还是被“可能存在的众多位西索炮友”调教出来的。他在想到这个问题的同时就把它扔进了意识的垃圾桶里。一个蠢问题。在黑暗里和西索交换了一个轻浅的晚安吻，他开始了自己的睡眠。

西索醒的时候伊路米已经穿戴整齐，正伸手拿起床头边的手机准备出门。他披散着头发，露出慵懒的微笑，眼神因为刚睡醒还有些涣散，伸手勾了一下伊路米的腰带，发出轻微的“啪”。被单因为他的动作滑落到腰间，露出背上的划痕，它们过于惨烈，让人怀疑是否发生了一场强奸。伊路米不得不承认这样的西索是挺辣的，但恶作剧心态先于正直夸奖心态冒出，于是在手机放进口袋之后，他伸手把西索腰间的白色床单拉起，直到把这颗红色的脑袋完全罩在里面。

“你看起来不错。”

“。”

“我走咯。”他快步走出门，没给西索吐槽的时间，不出意外收到了一条短信。

“伊路好过分🌟(-_-)💧。”

“：D”

伊路米在见库洛洛时换了身衣服，普通的休闲西装西裤，从里黑到外，就像任何一位墓园的访客，倒是他手上拿的两个甜筒为他增色不少。

“啊？”他在库洛洛伸出手时愣了一下。

“嗯？”库洛洛伸出的手卡在原地。

“哦我打算一个人吃两个来着。”他说的一脸无辜，这样的脸总让库洛洛想起科特。

不过要比科特更加欠揍。他尴尬的伸回手，内心翻了一个白眼。

“开玩笑啦，给你给你。”

“…………………谢谢您嘞。”

“一个三百万戒尼。价格公道，童叟无欺。”

“………………”内心的白眼具象到了脸上。在为数不多的相处中，他发现揍敌客家的长男确实性格恶劣得可以，他衷心希望这份恶劣不是与生俱来而是后天形成的，希望科特不要日后变成这个样子。

两个成年男性坐在墓地长凳上吃冰淇淋的画面过于微妙，让人忍不住怀疑是不是行为艺术。好在这时间并没有任何来悼念的人，因而避免了外人的注视礼和大概率会发生的指指点点。

“他是不是迫不及待找死了。”库洛洛说这话的时候还没咽下最后一口冰淇凌，他的声音传进伊路米耳里有些含糊不清。这是一块新建的墓园，碑与碑之间隔着很远的距离，保证人们死了，也拥有足够的私人空间。他在走过来的路上看见园丁把一个又一个球形鳞茎塞进土坑里。它们有的会在春天开花，有的则死在春天里。

可笑的生机勃勃的墓地。

伊路米大多数时间很同情库洛洛，因为过于接近，他比谁都清楚被西索盯上是一种怎样麻烦的事。这之间势必有一场恶斗，他不好说是否自己希望其中一方死亡，但如果是两方都死亡………这样的结局倒也不坏。不过对于未来的幻想远比不上眼下的事重要。对于西索而言，给自己买一块墓地也算不上特别出格的事…………吧。变化系过于无端的思路实在是不好猜测，他忽然有点搞不懂西索。

“里面有东西吗？”他们并没有在墓碑上感受到念或是别的东西。这其实不能称为一块墓碑，它缺少最重要的一步，黑色的四方石料上没有刻下一个字，如果不是巧合，他们谁也不会知道西索在这里拥有一块私人墓地。

库洛洛摇摇头表示他不知道呢，脸上的碎发跟着晃动，鼻腔隐约闻到空气中果实的味道。

他确实给自己找了个好地方。

“挖开吗？”

“好。”这是一个平凡的墓，注定了探寻真相并非难事。新鲜的草汁和泥土的气息蔓延开来，这感觉很奇妙。伊路米脑海里还是离开时西索的笑，而他现在在挖开他的坟。“里面很大概率什么也没有。”他说不清是在告诉自己还是告诉库洛洛。

事情并非预料的那样，他们在里面挖到了一个堪称后现代艺术品的小盒子。那个盒子被土盖住了原本耀眼的色彩，没有被念力覆盖，看上去毫不起眼。他们用了点时间来准备打开盒子后预想攻击的应对措施，但什么事也没发生。一个普通的盒子被普通的打开了。

他们对视了一眼。算是对盒子里的东西做出的回应。他们本应该分别看出对方眼中的疑惑，但很可惜，库洛洛还没习得能从长发杀手面瘫的脸上读出什么的技能。

里面有一颗普通到不能再普通的扣子，“从尺寸来看广泛被用于衬衫或者裙装，有微微的磨损痕迹应该不是新品，估计是从哪件衣服上摘下来的。”伊路米说这话时悄悄瞄了一眼身边的人，扣子款式不同且一个不少。大概是今天临时买的新衣服。鉴于一颗扣子实在不能提供有用的信息，同时他们都认定西索是个怪人，且继续呆在这里也毫无意义，他们决定离开。离开之前有一件重要的事情——把挖出来的坑还原。伊路米挖，库洛洛埋，公平又合理。

除了伊路米悄悄拍下强盗头子埋坑的画面供日后勒索以外。

那颗扣子像一个奇怪的迷缝在他的脑海里，之后他也与西索约过几次，他一直没有为这个疑问找到合适的询问时机。又过了一段时间，他在十分必然的情况下得到了答案。答案就在他的衣柜里。一朵失去鲜嫩色彩的黄水仙插在失去扣子的第二个扣眼里孤零零的凋谢，翠绿的茎叶失去活力变得弯曲发黄，脆弱的好像一碰就碎。他拿起衣架，盯了它好一会儿，前襟传来微弱的花香。

下一秒，它们都跌落进垃圾桶。


End file.
